onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Static
Hello everyone, and welcome to my April Fool's blog. I'm just joking. This isn't actually an April Fool's blog. I was going to write one, but 5% into it I realized something. It sucked. So here I am, with a completely different blog. So April Fool's, I guess, to those who expected me to write an April Fool's blog. Anyways, so here I was being a hopeless loser and thinking about One Piece, when one day I thought about the concept of dynamic and static characters, characters who change a lot or not at all respectively. I then applied this concept to the Straw Hats, when I realized something. For 781 chapters, although their battle skills have certainly changed, their personalities and traits have rarely changed as well. Let's take a look at each one. *Luffy is still a fun-loving, gluttonous pirate who only gets mad at people who hurt his friends. Ace's death certainly made him think, but it only lasted for a short while, and it seems that Luffy is back to his normal self. *Zoro has always been a serious swordsman with a terrible sense of direction. It would certainly be good if his crew's lives depended on him finding them in an arc, but I think that would only be a one-time thing. *Nami's probably changed the most out of all the Straw Hats, which is to say not much. Her greed has gone way down after Arlong Park, which is to be expected, even if I did like that side of her. She's also a bit more...sadistic, don't you think? Especially to Sanji. More on Sanji in a bit. *Usopp...just, Usopp. His entire history suggests that he is supposed to be a dynamic character, and he has showed this in his courage against Trebol. One problem, though: This has happened before. It seems Usopp is doomed to an oft-repeating cycle. Look how scared shit he was when Pica attempted to kill him. Either he will overcome it at Raftel, or be permantently afflicted by it. *Sanji has had development, but not good development at all. Now he's just girl-crazy. I'm really hoping he gets in a situation where he has to defeat a woman, whether it be Catalonia Devon or some crazy henchwoman who captures Nami and Robin! *Chopper is one of those characters that shouldn't change. There would be no good reason for him to lose his innocence, especially since all the other characters aren't. Chopper's already managed to overcome his monster side, so what more could he do? *I don't really see Robin changing either, as Enies Lobby did more than enough to establish her, and she has changed from a lonely emo girl to a woman with a purpose. However, I would like to see her in single combat again, as every fan has. *Franky...if you make him any more of a man, he's gonna be a drunk bastard destroying everything in sight. *Brook's always been a jolly old pirate, and I see no good reason why he should change. So, what do you think? Are the Straw Hats static? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Would there be a personality trait you think one of them should adopt or overcome? Are the Straw Hats static characters? Yes No Sort of Is them being static a good thing? No (April Fools, I mean sure) Sure (April Fools, I mean HELL NO) Category:Blog posts